Family Ties
by amanda145
Summary: Post season 2 finale. When shocking secrets from the past come to light, the castaways are forever changed. My version of season 3. JATE, PB&J, SawyerOC, and my JackClaire theory. Some possible spoilers for season 3.
1. I Keep my Visions to Myself

**Family Ties**

**Summary: **Post season 2 finale. When shocking secrets from the past come to light, the castaways are forever changed. My version of season 3. JATE, PB&J, SawyerOC. Some possible spoilers for season 3.

Each chapter switches between Claire and Jack's POV of what is happening to them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lost, the characters, or anything to do with it. I just like writing fics. However, I was the originator of the Jack/Claire sibling theory. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Keep my Visions to Myself**

Claire sat watching TV in a nice, large house. The place was new to her, but it seemed like she belonged there. Aaron was asleep in his bassinet, and Claire wanted to have some alone time. She was watching _All My Children _when Kendall found out that Josh was her brother.

"Hey Claire!" Jack came in and sat down on the couch next to her. Kate followed and sat on the other side of him. She had popcorn and gave Claire a bowl. Kate and Jack shared theirs.

"Isn't this a repeat?" Kate asked pointing to the TV.

"I think so." Claire agreed.

"They must be showing it for a reason." Jack added.

Claire nodded as Sawyer ran into the house. "Jacko! Freckles! We have to go! They're coming!" He pointed northwards.

"That's right!" Kate got up and grabbed a backpack. "Come on Jack!"

A panicked look came to Jack's face. "Wait! I have to remind Claire."

Claire started to worry. "Jack? What's going on?"

"Everything will be all right." He reassured her as he hugged her. "Make sure you keen Aaron and yourself safe. I'm going to be gone for awhile, so make sure Charlie, Locke, Sayid, Desmond, and Eko take care of the 2 of you."

Suddenly the room changed into the island and Sawyer was holding a gun!

"When will you all be back?" Claire asked through tears.

"I don't know. You have to find us. Only YOU can." Jack told her.

Claire turned around to see the TV and it showed Jack, Kate, and Sawyer tied up on a dock. She was stunned. Claire turned back, but the 3 were gone. However, Alex was holding Aaron, Charlie was knocked to the ground, and the man she saw talking to Ethan in the Medical Hatch was coming towards her!

* * *

"HELP!" Claire screamed at the top of her lungs. She was awake now and Charlie was next to her. Aaron was crying from the noise. It was only a dream.

"Are you all right love?" Charlie asked when she stopped screaming. He was afraid from her last nightmares. Jin, Sun, and Sayid had docked the ship earlier and came over towards her.

"Yeah." She answered breathless. "It was only a nightmare."

"Are you sure?" Sun asked. "You screamed really loud."

"I think I'm OK." The rest left a couple minutes later after checking out everything. Claire went over and picked up Aaron. "I'm sorry I scared you." She kissed her son's forehead. "Both of you." She said while looking at Charlie.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Charlie asked while stroking her hair.

"No. I just want to hold Aaron."

"OK." He gave her a quick kiss. "Let me know if you change your mind." He went to lay back down.

Claire held her son close. _I have to keep you safe. Charlie's dream was like that too. But why was Jack such a big part? God, please let hem be safe._


	2. What is this place?

**Chapter 2: What is this place?**

Jack woke up in a strange room. He was lying on a bed. He rose to a sitting position looking around the room. There was a dresser, bookshelf, and chairs. _Where am I?_ The last things he remembered was Henry, or whatever his name was, let Michael go after the violet light appeared. Then Hurley was let go. He, Kate, and Sawyer were bagged.

_Kate? What did they do to you?_ Her green eyes. That was the last thing he saw. He had to find her. He silently promised her on that dock that he would take care of her and not let them hurt her. Jack cared for her too much to let them hurt her.

He walked over to the door, but it wouldn't budge. It seemed to only open from the outside. _I should have known._ Jack then went to inspect the dresser. There were clothes in it. Mostly his size. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went into the adjoining bathroom to change. It felt nice not to have to wear the same sets of clothes since the crash.

Jack then walked over to the bookshelf. He saw some books that were his favorites, medical books, and pictures. He was shocked. There were three framed pictures. One of his father Christian and himself at the hospital in their matching white coats, one of his mother Margo, and one of Kate. Jack held up Kate's picture. It looked like she was younger, but maybe only 4 or 5 years ago. Kate was smiling and on a tire swing in a farm field.

"I see your getting aquainted with your new surroundings." A blonde woman in a white doctor's coat smiled at him.

Jack didn't hear anyone come in, but the door was open and this blonde woman and the man he now knew as Tom where in there. He put Kate's picture down and started towards them.

"Where's Kate?" He said bitterly.

"Calm down. You'll see her soon. But first, we need a sample. Tom, I need your help." The woman stated.

Tom moved towards Jack and grabbed his hands from behind. Jack tried to fight him, but couldn't. He winced as the woman stuck a needle in his arm and pulled out blood. She capped it and marked it with an S. She put it on a tray Bea brought in with 6 others containing the letters A, F, 2 LI, D, and LY. Tom let him go and walked the tray out with Bea. Jack and the woman were alone.

"Who are you?" He asked. "And I need to see Kate!"

"I'm Juliet." The woman smiled again. "Just answer a few questions and you can see Kathrine."

Jack just started at her coldly.

"Trust me Jack. I won't hurt you." She picked up her chart and got a pen. "You're 34 years of age from Los Angeles, California. Correct?"

He just stared at her stunned. He wasn't going to answer, but he said, "Yes."

She marked something down on the chart. "Your mother's name is Margo and you father is Christian Shephard?"

"How do you know all of this?" He asked shocked.

"I take that as a yes." She smiled. "Any siblings?"

"No." He answered.

"OK." She closed the clipboard. Tom and returned. "You can see Kathrine now."

He was shocked at what she said. Tom grabbed him and Juliet led the way.

* * *

After being led in a hallway that had a Dharma logo with a flame, Jack was put into another room.

"You have 2 hours." Juliet said as she shut the door.

Jack turned around and looked at this new room. It was similar to his own, but more suited for Kate. There was a painting of horses, books, and Patsy Cline records. There were also pictures on her bookshelf.

A door opened from the side and Kate stepped back into the room. She was in her attached bathroom and changed clothes too. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Jack?"

He smiled grateful she was up and walking. "Oh thank God. Kate!"

She ran towards him, similar to the cave in, and they wrapped their arms around each other. She moved back a little to see his face, and tears formed in her eyes.

Jack cupped her face with his hands. "You're OK?"

"Yes." She smiled more. "Just blood taken."

"Me too." He stroked her hair behind her ears. "I was so worried about you." Jack didn't care about what he did next, but he had wanted to for awhile.

He leaned in and his lips met Kate's. The kiss started slow, but soon deepened. He pulled her even closer as her arms went around his neck. They deepened it even more with their tongues now dancing together. So much passion and desire was in this kiss and it was so different from there first.

When they finally parted they smiled. For the moment, they forgot they were captured.

"You didn't run." Jack teased.

Kate looked straight into his brown eyes. "I won't run from the man I love anymore."

Jack kissed her again. "I love you too."

* * *

A/N: _Please read and review! The next chapter will be posted Tuesday, so please let me know what you all think so far:)_


	3. The Worst News

A/N: _Thanks for the reviews! I don't think we have to worry about Juliet. And Sawyer will come into play soon._

**Chapter 3: The Worst News**

It was morning and Claire just got done giving Aaron breakfast. She was now eating some of the food from their makeshift kitchen on the beach. Aaron was looking up at her making talking sounds.

"I hope Jack, Kate, and Sawyer are all right. How about you?"

Aaron waved his hands up and down.

"Claire!" Charlie rushed over. "They're back!"

_Please let this be good news._ "Who?" She asked, picking Aaron up.

"Locke, Eko, and Desmond!" Charlie led the way to where the castaways were meeting on the beach.

Something bad had happened in that hatch. Eko and Desmond were bloody and were helping Locke walk. Locke had cuts on him too, and his legs seemed stiff. Sayid and Jin met them and sat Locke down to rest.

"We have to tell everyone what happened." Desmond told Sayid.

"OK. Let's go do that." Sayid agreed, while Eko and Sun stayed with Locke.

Claire was part of the group now huddled around Sayid and Desmond. She held Aaron close and Charlie grasped her free hand.

"Last night some major events happened." Sayid explained. "I went along with Sun and Jim to "the Others" camp. However, it was a fake." There were gasps. "I found a hatch door, but there was a pure rock behind it. I lit a signal fire for Jack, but they are not back yet."

Claire worried more at the thought and squeezed Charlie's hand. He looked worried as well.

"However, we saw something in the water. It was a broken statue of a human foot with 4 toes." Sayid continued. Confused looks came from the rest. "I don't know why it was there."

Rose decided to speak. "Why did the sky turn violet last night?"

"I can explain that." Desmond answered. "The hatch contained an electromagnetic force." Shock came over the castaways. Things made sense to Sayid now about the hatch. Claire now understood while Charlie didn't want to tell her last night. She would have stressed out.

Desmond continued. "The button in the hatch had to be pushed every 108 minuets to stop it. However, last night it didn't work." He didn't go into too much detail so the rest wouldn't worry. "There was a failsafe. I grabbed the key and deactivated the power source. That's what happened last night. It's all gone now."

Before he could say anymore Vincent started barking. Someone was coming from the jungle.

"Hurley!" Sun yelled.

Sure enough, it was him. Charlie ran over to his best friend and Jin got water. Sayid met them. Hurley was out of breath but kept coming. Everyone look towards him.

"What happened?" Sayid asked.

"They're gone!" Hurley yelled.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"What happened son?" Locke asked limping over.

"They got taken!" Hurley yelled.

"Who?" Eko asked.

"Jack, Kate, and Sawyer! "The Others" took them."

Claire's eyes widened as she hugged Aaron close. "No." She whispered.

"Where's Michael?" Sayid asked.

"He made a deal with Henry! Henry is the leader!" Hurley replied.

Locke, Sayid, Charlie, and Eko shared looks.

Hurley continued. "Michael killed Ana and Libby to get Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and me to go. "They" shot us with darts and tied us up. "They" let me go and gave Michael Walt back. Michael left with Walt on a boat. All "they" wanted was Jack, Kate, and Sawyer."

The new information shocked everyone.

Their 3 leaders were gone. Sun held close to Jin, while Claire started crying.

_I dreamt that! Oh God! How much more is true?_

"You all right sister?" Desmond asked putting a hand on Claire's shoulder.

"I knew this would happen." Claire held her son closer.

"How?" Desmond asked concerned for her.

"They took me while I was pregnant, but I escaped. "They" might come back after me and my son."

"It's the Hostiles. I think I can help." Desmond stated. He left to join Sayid, Locke, Eko, Charlie, and Jin.

Claire looked back confused. _Where did "the Others" take them?_


	4. Special

A/N: _Thanks again everyone for the reviews!_

**Chapter 4: Special**

"So, where do you think we are?" Kate asked Jack. She was sitting next to him on the edge of her bed.

Jack looked around the room again. "Probably another hatch. In the hallway there was a Dharma logo with a flame in it."

"The Flame maybe?" Kate guessed while Jack looked at her stunned. "It was on that note in the air tubes, just before we were taken."

He realized she was right. "Yeah. I also saw doors more doors like yours and mine."

"That must be where Sawyer and the rest are."

Jack grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Sawyer and the rest will be fine. I'm going to find a way for us to get out. I promise Kate."

She nodded. Having Jack back was helping her deal with this. At the same time, Jack was coping better having Kate here with him.

"Is that your parents?" Jack asked changing the subject.

Kate got up and got the three pictures on her bookshelf. "This is my mom Diane." She handed it for Jack to see. The picture was old and Kate was about 4 sitting with her mom.

Jack saw the sadden look in Kate's eyes. "What happened to her?"

"She died last year. She had cancer."

Jack hugged her close. _How much stuff has Kate gone through?_

Jack wiped her eyes. "I know what you're going through Katie."

"Your dad?" Kate asked remembering, while also smiling slightly for Jack calling her Katie.

"Christian." Jack nodded. He then noticed one of the other pictures of Kate's. It was of her and a military man. "I didn't know you were an Army brat."

Kate laughed at the comment. "I only lived on base when I visited my dad every summer. That's Sergeant Sam Austen."

"That explains how you know about gun and tracking. So, should I be scared of him? Asking out his daughter." Jack asked joking.

"No." She smiled. "He would like you." Kate left it at that. Sam was her father in everyway that mattered. She didn't want to tell Jack about Wayne yet.

Jack picked up the 3rd picture. It was of Kate with 2 boys and a girl her age in high school. "Who are they?"

Kate smiled. "My best friends. That's Tom. He was a doctor too. That's Beth, the DriveShaft fan. And that's Karl."

Jack noticed the far away look in her eyes again. "What happened to them?" He asked stroking her hair.

"They're gone. I got Tom killed. He tried to help me run, but he was shot. He had a wife and a little boy. He didn't deserve to die." Kate explained now in tears.

Jack hugged her close. _He's who the toy airplane belonged to._ Jack figured out. "It's ok." Jack said as he rubbed her back.

Jack was going to ask more, but Kate's door opened. A young woman with dark hair and blue eyes stepped in. She was wearing nurses' scrubs. Jack and Kate recognized her from the night before. The girl carried in two trays of food and shut the door, leaving the 3 of them alone.

"I have breakfast for you both." The girl sat it down at the table each room held.

It dawned on Kate who this girl was. "Alex?"

The young girl turned around, startled that they knew her name.

_Danielle's daughter? _Jack thought. She did look like Danielle and seemed 16.

"Claire told you?" Alex asked.

Jack and Kate looked at each other. "Yes." Kate answered. "You helped Claire?"

"Yes. How is her son? She had to have him by now. The ultrasounds looked good."

Jack was stunned that they had that technology. "She and the baby's fine." Jack answered. "She had a healthy boy." He and Kate had an odd sense that they could trust Alex.

"That's good." Alex smiled. "He wouldn't want to grow up here."

"Can you help us?" Kate asked.

Alex looked down sad. "No. Not yet. They are keeping a close eye on all of you."

Jack needed some answers. "Why do they need us?"

"I don't know." Alex replied truthfully. "He says the 3 of you are special."

"Is "He" Henry?" Jack asked.

Alex nodded. "I don't know his real name but that's what he goes by."

"So Henry did all of that to get us?" Kate asked wide-eyed.

"Yes."

"Do you know where Sawyer is?" Kate continued.

"You mean James?" They nodded. "He's in his room. Is he always so mean and rude?"

"Unfortunately yes." Jack said as Kate smiled.

"Oh." Alex nodded. "I wish I could tell you more, but that's all I know."

"You will help us?" Jack asked.

Alex nodded. "I'll try."

"Thank you." Kate smiled.

"Eat. Juliet will be back for Jack soon." Alex knocked on the door and Tom opened it for her.

After the door closed, Kate looked at Jack afraid. "What do they mean by special?"

He held her close. "I don't know."


	5. Catch a Falling Star

A/N: _Thanks for the reviews! I love mysteries. You only get little bits of info at a time. LOL And now we have the first chapter with a flashback:)_

**Chapter 5: Catch a Falling Star**

Two days had passed since Hurley came back. Sayid was now trying to make the castaways calm and become their interim leader. He, along with Locke, Eko, Desmond, Charlie, Hurley, and Jin were forming a plan to get the 3 back. Claire and Sun wanted to help, but the men told them they had to take care of their babies, making them feel left out. Aaron was a month old and Sun was starting to she her pregnancy. The two were talking while the men were discussing plans.

"Sun?" Claire asked. "Do you think they are ok?"

Sun looked at the younger woman. She could tell something was bothering her. "They'll be all right. We will find them."

"But who knows what "the Others" are doing to them. They were going to kill me to take Aaron." Claire admitted. Only Kate, Danielle, and Jack knew that.

Sun was shocked. "No wonder you tried to forget it."

"What if they want Aaron and me back? What if they want you?" It seemed like an anxiety attack was coming on.

"Claire." Sun hugged her. Claire was almost in tears. "We will be fine. Just keep the faith."

She nodded and Aaron suddenly woke up crying. Claire moved over to her son and picked him up.

"What's wrong honey? Did you have a bad dream too?"

Sun wondered what Claire meant by that.

"Uncle Jack, Aunt Kate, and Uncle Sawyer will be fine." She kissed her baby's forehead and laid him down in the cradle.

Aaron stopped crying but he needed to go back to sleep. "How about I sing grandpa's song?"

Claire started singing the lyrics to _Catch a Falling Star _by Perry Como, thinking about her dad.

1988

_4-year-old Claire woke up from a bad dream. "Daddy!" She was really scared. _

"_What's wrong kiddo?" Her dad walked in and set on her bed. "Did you have a bad dream?"_

_Claire nodded and hugged her dad. She felt better now that he was here._

"_It's all right Claire." He told her. She liked his voice. It was a lot different then her mom's. He had another accent._

_She sat back down and looked up at him. "Why can't you be here every night?"_

_He looked down at his daughter. "Daddy had an important job. He saves people's lives."_

"_Really?" Claire was amazed._

"_Yes." He laughed at her wonder. "Now is my little angel ready for bed?"_

"_Can you sing me my song?" Claire asked._

"_Sure." Her dad started to sing "Catch a Falling Star" as Claire drifted off to sleep._

Present

Claire looked at her son sleeping. "When we get off this island, we'll find grandpa. He lives in Los Angeles."

"Los Angeles?" Sun asked surprised.

"My dad's American." Claire explained. "That's part of the reason I was on the plane. I was going to find him."


	6. Power in the Blood

A/N: _Thanks again for the reviews! And please leave some today! It's my 20th birthday:)_

**Chapter 6: Power in the Blood**

In the two days spent here, Jack still had few answers. He was still able to see Kate, and Juliet promised him if he cooperated, the visits would be extended. He still hadn't seen Sawyer or the rest of the people taken, but he swore he heard Sawyer's southern drawl coming from another room.

This place was strange, but "the Others" really wanted them to be comfortable. That's what bothered Jack the most. Something was off. They were here for a reason.

The door to his room opened suddenly and Juliet walked in. She checked on him everyday to make sure he was fine. Today, however, Kate came in with her.

Kate looked around the room. Jack had described it to her, but this was the first time she was in here. Kate saw her picture and blushed. Jack pretended not to notice.

"Today you both are going to the Great Room." Juliet announced, making the two look at her. "You'll be able to interact with everyone here. Please follow me." She gave them of her odd smiles and led the way.

As Jack and Kate left, the door automatically shut behind them. Kate grabbed his hand frightened, and Jack squeezed it to let her know it was ok. Tom, and the man named Pickett followed them.

"How come you didn't tell me you had my picture?" Kate shyly smiled.

"It was there when I woke up." Their hands were still together, but they interlaced fingers. "I'm glad it was." He saw her blush again.

The hallway stopped at a door. Juliet held her hand to a scanner on the wall. "Access Confirmed." The computer said.

_Just how hi-tech are they? This is different than the hatch._ Jack thought.

"Here we are!" Juliet announced as the doors opened. "We'll come get you after the socializing period is up."

Jack and Kate walked into the room and the doors shut behind them. The room was very large and had lots of furniture. There was 6 adults they didn't recognize, but the must have been from the tail-section. Ana had told them that some were taken.

"Look who finally arrived!" A familiar voice said.

"Sawyer!" Kate smiled, but she didn't let go of Jack's hand.

"How are you?" Jack asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine. All they did so far was take blood and ask me a bunch of oddball questions. What's been going on with you two?" He noticed the handholding. "Getting cozy?"

Kate stared at him wide eyed. Jack rolled his eyes and said, "It's not the time for jokes."

"Sorry doc. I'm just trying…"

"Sawyer right?" An Australian accent was heard.

The 3 of them turned and a familiar woman joined them.

"Cindy." Sawyer realized.

"The flight attendant?" Jack asked remembering.

Cindy nodded. Her hair was a bit longer now. "How's the shoulder?" She asked as she touched Sawyer's arm. "I was worried since you passed out."

"It's all healed now." Sawyer smiled.

"Cindy, I'm Jack. This is Kate." He motioned towards the brunette.

"Hi Cindy." Kate hugged her.

"So, the got the 3 of you too. Did Walt find Michael?"

Sawyer and Jack exchanged looks. "Yes." Jack started. "That's kind of why we're here."

"Jack, I'll explain it to her." Sawyer offered. Kate was stunned, but it made sense to Jack. Sawyer spent more time with Ana, Libby, and Cindy, so he should break the news.

Sawyer started to lead her to a couch, but Cindy stopped. "Kate? Jack? Can you stay with the kids? They're playing over there." She pointed to a section of the room that had toys. A little girl and boy were playing with them.

"Sure." Kate replied smiling.

As they walked over Jack said, "These must be the kids Ana talked about."

When they got closer Kate knelt down to their level. "Hi! I'm Kate."

The little girl with sandy brown hair and green eyes looked up and smiled. "I'm Emma. This is my brother." He looked very similar to her, but had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Zack. What's your name?" He pointed to Jack.

"I'm Jack." He smiled at the kids and sat down.

"Cool! Our names rhyme!" Zack realized with excitement.

Jack chuckled. It had been awhile since he was around kids, except for Walt.

Emma asked Kate, "You want to play with the dolls?"

"Sure!" Kate smiled and started to make voices for each doll, which Emma loved.

Jack watched Kate and Emma play, loving their interaction. She'll make a great mom one day.

"Jack! You want to play catch?" Zack asked holding a football.

"Sure buddy." It was probably a good idea to get the kids minds off of being here. He got up and they moved to a clear part of the room to throw.

-------------------------------------

"I see they took to the kids." Henry said. He was watching everyone in the Great Room on a TV screen. He was in an office dressed in a business suit.

"It's part of their nature sir." Juliet explained. "Jack and Kate are perfect matches."

"What's with James and Cindy? That's interesting."

"They just went through a tragic event. Maybe it will bring…"

"Sir?" Alex said opening the door. "The results are in." She handed him a chart.

"Thanks Alexandra." He opened the chart. "This is interesting. Very interesting." A wicked smile came to his face as he gave Juliet the chart.

She looked at it and her mouth dropped opened. "Oh my!"

"Either the good doctor is lying or he has no idea." Henry explained. "We found the rest."

Alex was confused, but looked at the chart. What she saw shocked her.

**DNA MATCH CONFIRMED**

**------------------------------------------**

A/N: _The next chapter should be posted on either Monday or Tuesday. We will be finding out some answers soon!_


	7. Pictures of You

A/N: _Thanks again for all the reviews! I was able to update today, so more chapters will be posted this week!_

**Chapter 7: Pictures of You**

It was a week later and Claire was helping to organize Jack's things, as well as Kate's and Sawyer's. Sun explained to her that it would be a good idea to keep the missing 3 things together for when they came back. It had helped Claire when she returned. Rose, Bernard, Charlie, and Hurley were helping too. Since Sun was pregnant, she was in charge of getting the medicine and light things. Locke, whose legs had healed fast, was babysitting Aaron for Claire.

Claire put some more of Jack's thing in a suitcase, when Charlie came over to her. "Hey love." He gave her a quick kiss. "Need any help?"

"No. I think I'm almost done with Jack's stuff." She zipped up the suitcase.

"At least it's not Sawyer's! He has so much bloody things! It's like walking into a department store."

She laughed at his comment. "How's Hurley taking this?"

Charlie looked over at his friend. "Ok. I guess. He feels really guilty." Charlie noticed Claire seemed to be working to hard. "How are you really Claire?"

"I'm fine." She looked away and went back to work.

He knelt down beside her. "The nightmare was about Aaron." He touched her shoulder.

Claire saw the worried look in his eyes. She had to tell him. "Only part of it. Jack warned me to keep Aaron and myself safe. He said "the Others" were coming back for us."

Charlie understood about the dreams. "Was there something else?" He asked quietly.

She paused before answering. "I saw Jack, Kate, and Sawyer get kidnapped."

Charlie was to stunned to talk. Her visions were back.

"Claire? Charlie?" Sun found them. "We're moving the luggage."

"Ok." Claire replied. She hurriedly picked up the suitcase of Jack's things. However, the zipper suddenly broke. Items fell from the case onto the sand.

"We'll help love." Charlie reached down along with Sun to pick things up. "The zipper must be broken."

Claire inspected it. The zipper was fine. "That's odd. It's unzipped. I remember zipping it."

She spotted a wallet lying open in the sand. It must be Jack's. Claire picked it up and brushed the sand off. The driver license she saw shocked her. The picture was a man she hadn't seen in 16 years. "Oh my God!"

"Claire?" Charlie worried from the look on her face. He rushed over to join her.

Sun followed and asked, "What is it?"

Claire looked back at the license and up to them. "It's my dad!"

Her words shocked them. Claire had never really talked about her father to Charlie, and Sun only heard about him a couple days earlier.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

Claire sat down at a makeshift table. "Yes. Charlie, get my diary."

"Ok." He ran off to find it.

Claire took out the license and laid it on the table. "Christian Shephard." She said in disbelief. "Mom told me it was Littleton. Why does Jack have his wallet?"

"Maybe you should check for other pictures?" Sun suggested.

Before she could Charlie came back with the diary, Locke, and Aaron. "Here Claire." He handed the book to her. Locke, holding the baby, wondered what was happening.

Claire opened her diary toward the beginning. She had taped of picture of her dad holding her. She sat the license next to it. _Daddy?_

"It's the same man Claire." Locke told her. "He's just aged."

Clair picked up the wallet again to search it. She found the part with pictures. As she found a new one she laid them down on the table. There was one of a dark haired woman named Margo; a picture of a little boy, who had to be Jack, in a football jersey; a picture of Jack and her father at a hospital in matching white coats; and one of what looked like Jack's wedding and he was with a blonde woman.

Everyone was stunned at the pictures. Claire was almost in tears. _What is going on?_

"This looks like Jack's dad." Charlie said surprised. "And Jack's married?"

"He's not anymore." Sun replied. Charlie and Locke gave her looks. "He told me when I lost my wedding ring."

Claire sat with her head in her hands trying to make sense of everything. It felt like her whole world, as she knew it was falling apart. _Was I being lied to my whole life?_

"Claire?" Sun touched her shoulder. "Look here." She pointed to a secret fold in the lining of the wallet.

Claire reached in a pulled out 3 more pictures: one of her mother Lindsey with Christian; another of herself as a baby; and her senior photo from high school. She was finally able to speak. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Sun, Charlie, and Locke all gave her knowing looks. Even Aaron was looking towards her. She suddenly remembered Jack being the first person to help her after the crash and saving her life from the plane wing crashing down.

A small smile came to her face. "I'm Jack's sister."


	8. 1984

A/N: _Thanks for the reviews! It's time for a Jackback! And I hate to do this to Jack, but it will bring good things later._

**Chapter 8: 1984**

"Good morning Jack."

The voice was sinister. _Henry_. Jack shot off the bed sensing something was wrong. He started to walk over towards him and Juliet. "What is going on? First you take us, and then you let us spend time together. What is this place?"

"You'll find out later." Henry gave one of his creepy smiles. "Tag him." He ordered.

Juliet complied and shot a dart gun towards him. Jack collapsed shortly afterwards.

-------------------------------------------------

The next thing Jack knew he was tired up to a chair. His hands bounds behind his back. The room was strangely all white. Henry was pacing the room in circles around Jack.

Henry stopped in front of him. "You lied Jack."

Jack just stared at him. "Where am I?"

Henry gave his classic smile. "The Room. It's a very simple name. I thought doctor's were supposed to be men of their word?"

Jack was confused even more. "Lied about what?"

Henry just looked at him. "We've studied you all for a long time. Longer than you think. But we found out something even we didn't know. Good thing we didn't kill her."

_Kate?_ Jack immediately worried.

"No. It's not Katherine. She's needed, but it doesn't me we won't hurt her." Henry said.

"If you hurt her..." Jack started, wondering how they knew what he thought.

"Tell us the truth and she'll be fine. As long as you do what we say, things will be pleasant."

Jack thought for a while. He didn't want Kate hurt in anyway. The problem was he didn't know what they were talking about.

"Let me clear some things up." Henry started. "When we took your blood, something strange happened. We knew it was possible, but didn't think she was the one."

Jack still didn't understand but something big must have happened.

"Do you remember a woman named Lindsey?" Henry asked.

"No." No one came to his mind.

Henry wasn't satisfied. "Think harder. Maybe 20 years ago. Some woman who knew Christian."

Jack was shocked to hearing his father's name. _My dad? Lindsey?_ He thought and a memory suddenly came to him.

June 1984

_Jack was sitting at home watching TV. He was on summer break and was excited. His 14th birthday had already come and high school would start in the fall. Mark Silverman was supposed to be stopping over soon to pick Jack up. Jack's mother Margo had gone out shopping with friends so he was alone in the house._

_The doorbell rang and Jack went to get it. "Hey Mark, you could have just come in... Hey."_

_A young attractive blonde woman not too much older than Jack was at the door. He stared for a while and finally said, "Sorry about that." He tried to explain._

_"That's all right." She had an Australian accent and was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and jeans. "Is this Dr. Christian Shephard's house?"_

_"Yeah." Jack smiled. "Come on in. He'll be home from work soon."_

_She hesitated a few seconds, but decided to wait in the house. It was quite warm out. "Thanks."_

_"Make yourself at home. I'm Jack. Want something to eat? I was going to make some popcorn."_

_"Sure." She said as Jack left the room. He came back a few minuets later and handed her a bowl and soda._

_"Chris didn't tell me he had a son. How old are you?" She asked._

_"14. I forgot to ask you name."_

_"Lindsey. And I'm 22." She smiled._

_"What are you doing here in America?" Jack asked._

_"College. I now work at the hospital as a nurse."_

_Jack nodded. "That why you need to see my dad."_

_Before she could answer, Christian came through door. "Jack! Mark's here." He stopped in his tracks when he saw Lindsey. "Hello Lindsey."_

_Jack walked by. "She just got here dad. I'll be back in a couple of hours."_

_Christian nodded. As Jack left, he heard Lindsey say, "Chris we need to talk."_

Present 

Jack stared into Henry eyes.

"It looks like she was someone your father knew." Henry said.

"How can you tell?" Jack needed some answers.

"I can read minds. It mostly has to be in this room. More on that later."

Jack was stunned. _Is that possible?_

"However, Lindsey and daddy didn't tell you the truth." Henry continued. "You knew your father had an affair, and you thought it was Lindsey. You were right Jack. And something came out of that affair." Henry was almost singing the last line.

Jack had no idea what to think. He was speechless.

"A child. A little girl. Well, she's grown now. But here's the twist. You know her! Was in the crash with her! Helped her with her son! Your DNA matched. It's all in the results and computers."

Shock and realization hit him. "Claire?" _She does look like Lindsey._

Henry nodded. "Claire is you baby sister."

Memories of what happened after the crash with Claire and Aaron came flooding to Jack's mind. _That's why I felt a need to find and protect her from Ethan._

"We'll have to find a way to get Claire and the child back. It's a pity you weren't lying Jack. I think I'll still have Tom and Pickett take care of you." Henry laughed evilly.

The two men entered the room and before Jack passed out, he remembered a fist connecting with his face.


	9. The Flame

A/N: _Thanks everyone for the reviews! I just read yesterday an interview with the Lost cast and Matthew Fox pretty much confirmed that Claire IS Jack's sister! I'm very excited about that!_

**Chapter 9: The Flame**

Claire was now sitting on the beach staring at the ocean. She held Aaron close to her. After finding out that morning about her father and Jack, she needed to get away from everyone.

_God, why is this happening? I was lied to my whole life._

"Claire?" Charlie asked walking over. He brought Aaron's crib with him and sat down next to her. He could tell she had been crying. "Please talk to me."

She looked over at him. "He lied to me Charlie. My dad lied to me. Mum was right about him."

"Let me put Aaron in his crib." He offered. Claire nodded and helped Charlie put him down. Charlie sat back down and brushed her hair from her face.

"She told me dad was a liar and bad." Claire continued. "But I always hoped he would come back for me. Take me home. He never came."

Charlie couldn't stand to see her crying like this. He had no idea how to help.

She continued, "I'm just the secret child he couldn't tell his real family about."

December 1988

_Claire had never been to the airport before. Everything was huge, but that was expected of a 4 year old. She thought planes were cool how they could take people to far away places. Claire grabbed on tighter to her dad's hand and her stuffed bear as the reached the gate._

_"You can't go with us daddy?" Claire asked him. She wanted him to stay with her._

_He knelt down to her height. "I'm sorry angel. I wish I could. I got you and mom a nice house."_

_Tears came to the little girl's eyes. "But I want you there." She hugged him._

_"I'm going to miss you too kiddo. I love you." Tears formed in his eyes too._

_"I love you too daddy."_

_He reached for her bear. "Claire, remember anytime you want to talk to me or need a hug just talk to him and I'll hear it. Ok."_

_"Ok. I'll talk to Jack-Jack." Claire hugged her bear close. She came up with its name all by herself._

_"Claire." Her mom said. "We need to get on the plane."_

_Claire walked over to her mom and waved at her dad._

_"Goodbye Chris." Claire's mother said, feeling guilty about everything that had happened in the last 4 years._

_"Goodbye Lindsey."_

Present

"I don't belong." Claire whispered.

Charlie drew her close in a hug. "Don't say that. That is not true. You belong with us Claire. Aaron, me, and Jack."

She looked at him confused. "Jack will just reject me just like dad."

"No he won't Claire. He'd be bloody thrilled to know you're his sister. He'll gain you and Aaron. Jack always has looked out for you and the baby the whole time we've been here. I would be ecstatic if he was my big brother. Jack's risked his life for us. He's right now with the same bloody people that had you. You're both family. That's what matters."

Claire looked into his eyes and finally understood what he meant. "He'll love us?"

Charlie smiled. "I know it." He kissed her forehead.

A smile came back on Claire's face. "Thank you Charlie."

----------------------------------------

Claire suddenly felt heat. Lots of heat. She opened her eyes and was surrounded by a ring of flames. Fear took over and she started to count. "1...2...3...4...5"

"Claire!" It was Jack's voice.

She looked towards the direction. It was northwest. "Jack!" She screamed. The flames were thick, but she could see him threw it.

"You have to help us! Only YOU can!"

"How?" She pleaded.

"Ask about the guns." He had started to seem bruised, like he was in a fight.

"Where are you Jack?"

"The Flame."

---------------------------------

Her eyes shot open. It was another vision. Charlie and Aaron were sound asleep. It dawned on her what to do. She got up quietly and found Locke still awake by the fire.

"Locke?" She asked sitting down.

"What is it Claire?" He worried. Vincent was sitting next to him.

"I need you to teach me how to shoot a gun."

His eyes widened. "Claire, I don't..."

"I need to find my brother. I had another dream." She pushed her hair behind her ears.

"A vision?" Locke asked.

She nodded. "Jack told me has was at The Flame."

Shock hit Locke's face. "Are you sure that's what Jack said."

"You know where it is!" Claire eyes were wide.

"Yes I do."


	10. Hurt

A/N: _Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to try and post the next 2 chapters tommrow, before I go on vacation._

**Chapter 10: Hurt**

Kate tried to get some sleep, but she could sense something was wrong. She needed Jack right now. He made her feel better in this place. A doll lay beside her on the bed. Emma had given it to her because she said every girl needed a doll. Kate smiled. _I hope your ok and safe wherever you are. I love you sweetie._ Kate thought about someone from a long time ago.

Kate, as well as Jack, was growing close to the kids. They were alone on the plane, traveling to see their mom in LA, when all this happened. Jack and Kate promised the kids that when they left her, they were coming with them.

Her thoughts changed to Sawyer. In the last few days, he talked with Cindy a lot. They were forming a nice friendship. Kate could see it becoming more. _You deserve to be happy Sawyer. Cindy seems like she's a good for you. Just like how Jack is with me._

Her door suddenly opened and Alex came inside. The scared look on her face worried Kate. "Hurry. They don't know I'm here."

"What's wrong?" Kate asked rushing over.

"They hurt Jack."

"No!" Kate had tears coming. She followed Alex to Jack's room. Alex shut the door when they were inside.

What she saw scared her. Jack was lying on the bed unconscious. He had bruises on his face and arms. Kate walked to the bed and sat on the edge. She picked up one of his hands and held it in hers.

"Why did they do this?" Kate said sobbing.

Alex was in tears too. "They first thought he lied. But Jack had no idea."

"What did they think he lied about?"

"Claire and Aaron."

Kate didn't understand. "Claire and the baby?"

"Jack is Claire's brother." Alex stated.

Kate couldn't believe the words she was hearing. _They're siblings?_ "How?"

"I saw the test results. When we took everyone's blood samples. Henry compared all of them. Jack, Claire, and Aaron's matched. They share the same father."

Kate looked into Alex's eyes and could tell she wasn't lying. "Oh my God." This would forever change things. "They are going to go back after Claire, aren't they?"

Alex looked down. "Yes. Her and Aaron are very special, especially now that they share blood with Jack." She hesitated before going on. "All I know is that each of you are special and needed in your own way. That's why they took all of you and me."

So much new information was hard to process for Kate. _God, what is going on here?_

Alex continued. "I can't stay, but you can. Juliet made me bring you here."

"Thank you for getting me." Kate just cooperated. She didn't want anything else happening.

Alex nodded and left.

"Jack?" Kate touched his face. "Please wake up." She hated seeing him like this. She loved him and never wanted to see him hurt.

He squeezed her hand. "Kate?" He asked groggy. He opened his eyes a little to see her face.

"Thank God." She smiled through tears.

It seemed like it was hard at first for him to speak. "They told me something. About Claire."

"I know." She kissed his hand that she held. "Claire's your sister."

Jack looked confused. "How?"

"Alex told me. She said they did a DNA test."

"That's why he was in Australia. Dad went to find Claire." Understanding hit him. "Then he died."

"But you found her Jack. Out of all the planes, you both were on the same one. Fate brought Claire, Aaron, and you together." Kate smiled.

Jack realized she was right. Locke's words came to him. _"You do believe in destiny Jack. You just don't know it yet."_ A higher power did this. "Just like God brought us together." He placed his hand on her face.

She leaned into his touch and smiled "Yes."

Kate then looked back over his bruises. "What hurts?"

"A lot. Mostly my face. I have a shiner, don't I?" Jack asked, and Kate nodded. "I think part of my right arm is fractured. You still don't have that sling, do you?"

"No." She laughed. "But maybe this will help." She leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips.

"I think it did." He smiled. "When do you have to leave?" He thought they would get her.

"I don't." She smiled. "They're letting me stay."

"Good. You need some sleep. Lay down."

"Your hurt and you still look after me." She agreed and gently laid down next to him. He was on his back so she placed her head gently on his chest. Her arms wrapped around him. Jack took his left arm and slowly rubbed her back.

They could get used to sleeping like this every night.

"Kate?"

"Yeah." She said tiredly.

"I'm worried about Claire and Aaron. I can't protect them."

"They'll be fine."

"How?"

Kate smiled. "Because Claire will do anything necessary to protect her family. Just like her big brother."


	11. Practice Makes Perfect

A/N: _Thanks for the reviews! This is the first part of my double update! I'm changing Claire's character a bit, so that way she gets stronger!_

**Chapter 11: Practice Makes Perfect**

"Hurley! Mind if we join you?" Charlie asked holding Aaron.

"Thanks dudes." Hurley smiled.

Charlie sat down next to his friend, Aaron still in his arms. "How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm better. So much stuff has happened to us. I feel like it's my fault."

"Hurley, you didn't do anything to cause this. We have to focus on getting them back. Nobody blames you. You made it back and we'll get them."

"Thanks man." Hurley looked at Aaron. "Hey, where's Claire?"

"She decided to go talk with Locke about Jack. I still can't believe their siblings."

"I know. It's mind blowing." Hurley added.

------------------------------------------------

"Just invision the target in your mind." Locke told Claire.

She was holding a handgun in her right hand. 4 targets were set up, made with empty Dharma jars. The two of them were out pretty far in the jungle, so no one would hear. Claire closed her eyes and focused her mind on a jar. The image of hitting it came. She lifted her arm and aimed, with eyes open.

"Fire!" Locke ordered.

BOOM! The jar burst as Claire shot it. Locke was amazed at her accuracy, and was reminded of Walt with the knives.

"Good job! Especially for your first time. You sure you never used a gun?" He joked.

A smile came to her face. "Never."

"Ok. I want you to hit the next one. Just like before."

She nodded and aimed.

BOOM! The next jar exploded again. However, someone spotted them.

"What is going on?" Sayid asked finding them. He saw the blonde with the gun. The sight shocking him. "Claire?"

She placed the gun down and walked over to the solider. "I'm training. I' coming with you guys when we go to rescue them."

"You can't Claire. John, haven't you tried to explain…" He was interrupted.

"No one is changing my mind. They took me before and Jack, Kate, and Sawyer were just a part of the group trying to find me. These people are band and we have to stop them. They were going to kill me and take my son." Claire explained. "That's when Alex helped me escape."

Sayid had no idea about what had happened to her and was startled. "Danielle's Alex?"

"Yes." Claire continued. "Now, they have 3 of our strongest leaders. God knows what they are doing to them. We HAVE to get Sawyer, Kate, and my brother back!"

"Your brother?" Sayid eyes grew wide. He looked at Locke who nodded. "Jack?"

"I found out yesterday. Jack had some of our dad's belongings. Dad had pictures of Jack and me when we were little. Jack had no idea about me." Claire explained.

Sayid's thoughts went to what Jack said at Ana and Libby's funerals. _"My father died in Australia. That's why I was on the plane." _Things were making sense. _Jack's father must have been trying to find Claire._ Sayid would have said something, but he figured it wasn't his place to tell her. It was Jack's.

"Can I come now?" Claire asked as her eyes were tearing up.

Sayid looked from Locke to Claire. "Train some more. Make sure Sun watches Aaron. We're leaving in 3 days for The Flame."


	12. Healing Hands

A/N: _Here's the second chapter of my double post! My story is going to get a little more sci-fi like** Buffy** or **Roswell**. Where each person has a different power. And I'm pretty sure my fellow Jaters are going to love this chapter:) The bad news is, I'm going on vacation next week and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. I could update next week, but if I can't, I should be back on Sept. 4th. _

**Chapter 12: Healing Hands**

Jack woke up from his sleep. He looked down at Kate sleeping in his arms. She looked peaceful as she clung to him. He kissed her hair. Jack never felt a love like this, like he did with Kate. He did love Sarah, but the feelings he had weren't as strong. He felt Kate stir as she started to wake up.

"Morning." He ran his hand across her cheek. Jack realized he lifted his right hand. It was fractured just last night!

"Morning." She smiled. Then understanding hit her. "You moved your arm!"

"I don't understand." Jack moved his right arm in different directions with no pain. "It's healed."

Kate looked into his eyes. His black eye was gone. "You don't even look like you were hit by them at all."

He got up from the bed and headed into his bathroom. She was right. Looking into the mirror, all the cuts and bruiser were gone. "How?"

"Ow!" Kate had joined him but she cut her arm on the door.

"Kate!" Jack went to her. He looked at her left arm and saw that the cut was a little deep and bleeding.

"I'm ok. Just clumsy." Kate winced at the pain.

"Let me help. I can fix it." He gently inspected the cut, tracing his fingers over it. He ten covered the cut with his right hand. "I'm just going to apply pressure." Jack said looking into her eyes.

"Why is your hand glowing?" Kate asked looking down.

"What?" He laughed, but looked down. What he saw shocked him. Sure enough, where his hand was now, was glowing white. The light soon disappeared.

Jack raised his palm. "It's gone." He said in disbelief. They both looked at her arm now completely free of the cut.

Kate's eyes were wide. "You healed me!"

----------------------------------------------

Henry saw this on the TV monitor. "Good! Jack's ability was released. The plan's working."

Juliet smiled. "I'm very impressed sir. Only you could think everything up."

"It's a good thing Desmond turned the failsafe. Their abilities will come out now that the power has been released. It figures Jack's healer. Just like Chris." Henry smiled his creepy smile.

"Should we take Kate back to her room?" Juliet asked.

"No. Her ability will only intensify and finally surface if we keep them together. Let's leave them alone till tomorrow." Henry switched the TV to monitor the other captives.

----------------------------------------

"Do you think that the violet light changed all of us?" Kate asked worried.

Jack hugged her. He was still in disbelief himself, but her question made sense. Something odd was happening on this island. He hoped Claire, Aaron, and everyone else were all right. "Kate, even if we are, it doesn't change anything." He cupped her face in his hands. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too. Always."

He pulled her closer and their lips met. This kiss was so full of passion and desire, so they deepened it. They had never felt feeling for each other so strong and right for anyone before. Jack moved his head to kiss her neck, as Kate let out a little moan in delight. He kissed the other side and worked his way back to her mouth.

They recaptured their lips as her hands went around his neck. His arms went around her back as they kissed more. Kate started tugging at Jack's shirt, but he stopped her. He looked straight into her green eyes. "Are you sure Katie?"

Kate met his brown eyes and smiled. "Yes." And they went back to kissing.

Jack tugged at her shirt. They stopped kissing to get it over her head. Kate then reached for his t-shirt and they worked it off. She laid her hands on his bare chest as he kissed her again. Their jeans soon were unbuckled and laying on the floor.

Jack placed one arm to hold her back and put the other under her legs. She held on to his neck as he carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently, and started kissing her again.

They worked off the rest of their clothing and made love for the first time.


	13. Change Your Mind

A/N: _I'm back! Since I wasn't able to update yesterday, I'm posting 2 chapters today:)_

**Chapter 13: Change Your Mind**

"How are my boys doing?" Claire asked as she sat next to Charlie. Aaron was in his cradle and Charlie was playing his guitar.

"Fine." Charlie kissed her. "Where have you been? It's late." He seemed worried.

Claire looked uneasy. _Maybe he should know. _"I wasn't walking. I was training."

Charlie was confused. "Training?" He sat his guitar down. "Locke showing you how to catch a boar?" He joked.

"Actually, a gun."

Charlie's eyes went wide. "Why?"

"I going with everyone to get Jack, Kate, and Sawyer back." Claire looked right in his eyes when she said it.

"You can't Claire." He tried to politely tell her.

"Don't tell me what I can't do! He's my brother Charlie!" She was getting defensive.

He walked over to her and held her shoulders. "I don't want to make you angry. It's just the baby. Aaron needs you. Otherwise I'd let you go."

"I'll be fine. I'm the only one who knows where they are. It was in my dream. I can help lead them there. "The Others" won't take me if Aaron's not with me."

He could tell she wasn't going to change her mind. Once she set it on something she was going to make it happen. "I can see the family resemblance. I couldn't fight with Jack about Ethan, and I'm not going to fight with you." He smiled. "Aaron doesn't need yelling anyway."

Claire hugged him. "Thank you."

Charlie kissed her back. "Your welcome love. And to help matters, I'll stay with Aaron."

"Charlie, you can go with us."

He shook his head. "I've had to many bloody near death experiences. I just want to hang out with my mates Aaron, Hurley, and Jin. Maybe Aaron can learn to fish."

Claire laughed and went to pick up her son. "Hi honey! You know I love you so much. And maybe by next week, our family will be back together."

Charlie hoped for her sake that was true.


	14. Deep Secrets Revealed

A/N:_ Here's the 2nd part of my double update! This chapter is longer! I had this idea for Kate's backstory and decided to put it into my story. Unlike my Jack/Claire theory, I don't think this is going to happen to with Kate's past. Please read + review:)_

**Chapter 14: Deep Secrets Revealed**

Kate woke up feeling Jack's arms around her waist. It felt so nice to be in his arms. He back was towards him so she could see his face, but she had a feeling he was smiling, just like her.

Suddenly his hands moved her hair away from her neckline and his lips were kissing her there. She turned to face him and stared into his eyes.

"Hi." She smiled widely.

"Hi yourself." He giggled. Kate loved hearing him giggle.

"Why didn't we do this before?" She teased.

"I think we'll just have to do this more often." He smiled and softly kissed her.

When they stopped, he saw a far away look in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Jack, before we start our relationship, there are some things I need to tell you." She sat up on the bed with one of the blankets wrapped around her.

"Kate, I told you I don't care about what you did." He was now sitting next to her and rubbed her bare back.

"It's not about my crime. She looked him in the eyes, not knowing how he would react. "I have a daughter."

Jack had not expected her to say that. _Kate's a mom? What happened? _He made circles on her back to comfort her.

"I was 17 when I got pregnant. 10 years ago. I married her father, Karl. The guy in the picture. I did love him. He was 20 and so excited about being a dad. Everything was going smoothly, until a month before I had my baby."

Jack saw tears coming to her eyes. "Katie, what happened?"

She looked at Jack and saw a deep love in his eyes. "I came home one night from work and Karl was dead. He was murdered." Tears came down her face and Jack wiped them away. "I was afraid of what to do. My husband was dead and I was 8 months pregnant. Momma couldn't help me with money and daddy was stationed in Germany. So, I gave my little girl up for adoption. I never felt pain so bad, until the doctors took her out of my arms and gave her to the couple."

Jack wrapped his arms around Kate. He hated to see her in so much pain. She held him close. "What did you name her?" He didn't want to ask about the murder or what she did to be a fugitive. He had a feeling now it involved Karl.

She faced him and gave a small smile. "It sounds stupid, but I called her Daisy when she was in me. Then w hen I gave birth to her she was so beautiful. I just wanted to hold her and never let her go. But I had to."

He tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "You'll get her back Kate. If I can get my sister and nephew I never knew, you'll get your daughter."

"_I wish I could believe you Jack." Kate thought._

"You can believe me." Jack said.

Kate looked shocked. _"I didn't say anything." _

Jack just stared at her. "You didn't talk, but you did. I could hear you!"

Kate understood what happened to her. "The violet light changed me too!"

"How?" Jack asked confused.

"I'm telepathic." Kate said.

Understanding hit Jack. "You can speak to people through your mind."

She looked at him. "So, I have to start the conversations?" She asked.

"I think so. Because, I can't read minds, but I can heal."

"Each one of us has an ability." She realized. "That's why they have us."

Jack nodded in agreement and Kate leaned against him so he could hug her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, after each one had showered and dressed, Alex brought them food.

"Kate?" Alex asked. "Henry said you could stay here, with Jack."

The two of them looked at her confused. "He said that?" Kate asked.

The young girl nodded "I can get your things now."

"Thank you." Kate smiled as Alex left.

"_Why is Henry doing this?" Kate asked Jack._

He decided to see if her could respond to her. _"I don't know. But we better be careful. Maybe use this new power of yours to discuss them."_

She walked to Jack's bookshelf. _"You think they're watching?"_

"_Probably."_

Kate sat down next to him again. Jack put his arm around her.

"I still can't believe you're a mom. I wish I could meet Daisy." Jack smiled.

"Me too. I wonder who she looks like more?" Kate smiled.

"I hope she has your eyes." Jack kissed her.

"Since I told you about Daisy, you have to tell me something I don't know. Like you tats maybe?" She smiled.

"That's a long story, but I will tell you something. I was married too." Jack admitted.

Kate looked at him learning this new information. "You were?"

He nodded. "Her name was Sarah. I met her while I operated on her." Kate looked at him amazed. "She was in a very bad car accident, and was paralyzed. She wasn't supposed to walk, but I told her I would fix her. I did the surgery and it worked."

"You healed her!" Kate realized.

"I guess I did. We got married a year later, but things went bad. My hours got long at the hospital and she hated it. I got wrapped up in another case where I couldn't heal this woman's, Gaby's, father. The two of us got close. I kissed Gaby, but I stopped it before it went further. I didn't want to repeat what my father did. I told Sarah that night. She forgave me, but here's the worst part. The whole we were married, she was sleeping with my ex-best friend Mark. She divorced me for him"

"Wow. Why do we have so much drama in our lives?" Kate asked. "All I know is Sarah made a horrible mistake."

"Yeah." Jack agreed. "But now I have you."

Kate smiled and they kissed each other.


	15. Plans

A/N: _Thanks for the reviews! Incase people didn't know, I added chapters 13 and 14 yesterday. For this chapter, I figured someone was missing from the rescue group! Please leave reviews:)_

**Chapter 15: Plans**

"All right. I've called all of us together to go over our plan of action." Sayid was talking to the group of 4 castaways, Claire among them. "How are we on the guns John?"

"We've got the rest that Sawyer left behind. Everyone in this group will be armed and trained." Locke answered.

"Eko, you prepared for this?" Sayid asked.

"Yes." Eko smiled. "I don't want anyone else hurt. They have taken too many of us."

"Desmond, you have some information on them?" Sayid now asked him.

"Yes. The man who was in the hatch with me told me about them. He said they were "the Hostiles." There was an incident with Dharma and these people went bad."

"So it is agreed we will leave in 2 days?" He asked the group.

They all nodded, but Claire had something to say. "Sayid, I think we should find Danielle."

"Danielle?" Sayid was surprised.

"When I was taken, a young girl helped me escape. Her name was Alex." Claire explained.

"Her daughter? She's alive?" Sayid was wide eyed.

"Yes. I think Danielle has every right to come with us."

Sayid thought about Claire's statement. She was right. "Ok. We will find her."

"You think you can find her?" Locke asked.

"I'm pretty sure where she is. She'll listen to Sayid and me. Let me tell Charlie we're headed off." Claire and Sayid made their way across the beach.

--------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later, Claire and Sayid were in the jungle. They come upon the Medical Hatch doors. "This is where I was held." Claire admitted.

Sayid looked it over. "Do you think she's inside?"

"We could check…"Claire started.

"You don't have. I'm here." Danielle said as she came from the trees. "Hello Sayid. Claire."

Claire smiled as Sayid said, "We know where "the Others" are. They took more of our people."

Danielle's eyes widened. "You're sure?"

"Yes." Claire answered. "They are at a place called The Flame."

"I've never heard of it. Though I never saw this place either." She pointed to the Medical Hatch.

"We are going to get everyone back. They took my brother, Jack." Claire informed her.

"Jack is your brother?" Danielle asked.

"Yes. And we need your help." Claire said.

"To get them and Alex back." Sayid added.

"Alex?" Danielle smiled. "We're going to get her back?"

"Yes." Sayid and Claire both said confidently.

"Then I will come." Danielle said with full hope.


	16. Records

A/N: _Thanks for the reviews! I have some shockers in this chapter:)_

**Chapter 16: Records**

Jack sat staring at Kate playing with Emma. The two of them were getting close. After learning about Daisy, he now understood why Kate felt a bond with the little girl.

"Emmy sure does look like Freckles? Doesn't she?" Sawyer asked sitting next to Jack.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"Emma. She could pass for Kate's daughter. Just with lighter hair."

Jack looked back over at the girls. Emma did resemble Kate. They had the same facial expressions, features, and eyes. "Since when did we become friends?" Jack asked joking.

"We always have doc." Sawyer leaned back. "You know if we went to school together, we would have been best friends."

Jack just rolled his eyes and laughed. Then he started thinking. _Why are we all so relaxed here? It doesn't make any sense._ Kate looked back at him and smiled, stopping his thoughts.

"Since you and Freckles are pretty much married now, I'd thought I'd let you know you won't have any trouble with me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked confused.

"Let's just say my priorities are with someone else." Sawyer smiled and winked at Cindy.

She smiled back and played some more with Zack.

"Cindy?" Jack burst out laughing.

"She likes me." Sawyer grinned.

"_Maybe when you start acting grown up, people will like you better."_

"Kate?" Sawyer looked at her. She was still playing with Emma. "I must be hearing things."

Jack looked at Kate and she winked. He understood what she did.

----------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Kate and Jack were getting ready to go to sleep. It was weird how at home they felt and were acting. Kate walked over to get a hair band for her hair when Alex suddenly appeared in the room.

"Alex! How did you get in here?" Kate asked shocked.

Jack walked closer to the girls.

"I teleported here. It's an ability. One I share with Walt. "The Others" still can see me asleep in my bed. And they will see both of you still in here."

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"Something major is happening. I just found out about it. You both have to follow me."

"Ok." Kate replied. Jack looked at her confused. "They won't catch us."

After a long moment Jack decided it was all right.

Alex was able to open to door and she scanned the hallways. It was empty. As Jack and Kate walked out, they noticed the hallways seemed really creepy at night. It reminded Jack of a hospital in a horror movie.

They continued down the hall until Alex stopped them. She placed a finger to her lips for them to stay quiet. Jack held Kate close to him, as Alex closed her eyes. Pickett walked straight by them and didn't even notice. When he walked into another room, Alex opened her eyes.

"What did you do?" Jack asked, letting Kate go.

"I made us disappear." Alex walked some more, and then stopped at another door. The words on it said Records and Supplies.

Alex opened the door and the 3 of them walked in. Filling cabinets lined the walls and medication was on the shelves.

"What is this place?" Kate asked looked around.

"This is were they store our medication and information on all of us."

Jack walked over to the medicine. He picked up one bottle. "This explains the relaxed states. It's a sedative."

Kate looked at another bottle. "Prenatal vitamins?"

Jack took a different bottle next to it. "This is a fertility drug." He looked at Alex. "Why are these here?"

Alex looked at the two of them. "They want you to get Kate pregnant."

The couple was both shocked. Kate then placed her hand on her stomach.

"It's been a part of the plan the whole time." Alex explained. "I just found out today. Henry doesn't like to tell me things, unless I need to know. Look at the files." She pointed to one of the cabinets.

Jack and Kate walked over and opened a drawer. Jack pulled out a file and opened it. "These look like DNA tests."

Kate held another file. "These are all our birth certificates!" She held out for Jack to see. "Here's Claire's."

Jack read:

Name: _Claire Marie Littleton_

Mother: _Lindsey Littleton_

Father: _Christian Shephard_

Born: _October 1984 Los Angeles, California_

"Claire was born in LA!" Jack said surprised, as a memory came to him.

December 1988

_Jack's first semester at college went well. He went to Columbia for school, and was now at LAX arriving home for Christmas break. His dad was supposed to pick him up later, but his flight arrived early. Jack walked over to the luggage rack to get his bags. However, something got his attention._

_A small blonde little girl looked panicked. She was looking under the seats for something._

_Jack smiled and walked over. "Need some help?"_

_The little looked at him with her blue eyes wide. "Yeah. I can't find my bear."_

_Jack guessed she had to be around 4. "Where your mom?"_

_She pointed to a blonde woman looking through bags, probably for the bear. That woman seemed really familiar to Jack, but he couldn't place it. "Well, maybe I can help. What's it's name?"_

"_Jack-Jack." The girl smiled widely._

_Jack smiled back. "I think it won't be too hard." Jack started looking for the bear. The little girl said it was brown. Then he noticed a bear under a seat that the girl couldn't see. He walked over and picked it up._

"_Is this it?" Jack asked holding the bear. _

_The little girl smile became huge as she got her bear. "Thanks!" She hugged Jack as she said it._

"_Your welcome." He smiled back. Then the little girl went back to her mom and Jack got his things._

Present

"I think I met Claire." Jack explained what he remembered to Kate.

"It could have been." Kate replied smiling.

"Kate! I think you need to see this." Alex gave her a folder.

Kate opened it up. There were pictures inside of Emma, her medical records, and adoption papers. What Kate saw next shocked her to the core. "Oh my God!"

"Kate?" Jack worried. He walked towards her. She handed him Emma's birth certificate. He stared in disbelief at what he saw:

Name: _Emma Rose Nelson_

Birth Mother: _Katherine Austen_

Birth Father: _Karl Dodd_

Born: _August 15th, 1994 Cedar Falls, Iowa_

Kate had tears in her eyes. "Emma's my daughter!"


	17. Writing on the Walls

A/N: _Thanks again for the reviews! I think things are starting to peice together now. I might be able to put another chapter up tonight, but if not, a new one will be up Monday or Tuesday:)_

**Chapter 17: Writing on the Walls**

Locke led Claire, Sayid, Danielle, Desmond, and Eko into the remains of The Swan hatch. The group needed an exact location for The Flame. The black-lit map was the only way to view it.

"Be careful. It's not what it once was." Locke reminded the group as they went in.

Desmond and Eko went to inspect items that could still be of use. The hatch now was completely destroyed. Things were broken all over the place and light fixtures hung from the ceiling.

"I think I'm glad I never moved in here." Claire said looking around.

The four of them reached the blast door with the map. "The map is on here." Locke touched the door, which was now partly down.

"Hey Boxman!" Desmond called. "I found the light!" He came over and handed the flashlight object to Locke. Eko joined them too.

Locke shown the light onto the wall. The map then appeared. "This is where we are." He pointed to The Swan station. "The Arrow is were Eko's group was, there's The Staff or Medical hatch, this is The Peal that Eko and I found, and there is The Flame."

He pointed to a station northwest. "That's what I saw!" Claire confirmed. "They are there."

Danielle was amazed at all of this. "This whole time and all these places were here!"

"How accessible is the area?" Sayid asked.

Danielle thought. "It's hard to get to. Very rocky. It can only be reached by a boat."

"I think I can help with that!" Desmond smiled. "My boat should carry all of us."

"Ok. We will leave first thing tomorrow morning on the boat and head westward along the coast." Sayid explained.

However, something caught Danielle's attention. She picked up a box of food. A look of shock crossed her face.

"Danielle, what is it?" Claire asked worried.

"The Dharma Initiative?" Everyone looked at her surprised she knew what it was. "It all makes sense now!"

"What does?" Sayid asked.

"My husband George was a scientist that first helped out the DeGroots. This is very bad." Danielle continued.

Locke and Eko were shocked. She knew about part of this and the films.

Danielle faced Claire. "You said Jack is your brother. What is your last name?"

Claire looked at her confused but told her. "Our father's last name was Shephard."

"The doctor. Christian." She remembered. "We have to get them out of there now. They are in grave danger. Especially is Victor is here."

Everyone gave each other looks. Claire was borderline panicking. _God, please let us find them. This has gone from bad to worse._


	18. Mother and Child Reunion

A/N: _Thanks everyone for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!_

**Chapter 18: Mother and Child Reunion**

"How are you feeling today Kate?" Juliet asked giving her a warm smile.

"Fine." Kate replied as Juliet checked out her vitals, and taking a vile of blood. Jack just stood in the corner of the room and watched.

Juliet continued. "No lightheadedness or dizzy like feeling?"

Kate shook her head no the stared at Jack. _"Jack, they probably think I'm pregnant."_

He hesitated before answering. _"You could be." _Jack replied with a hint of a smile.

Kate glanced over and gave him a look, without Juliet noticing.

"Juliet?" Kate asked. It was time to do what her and Jack talked about last night.

"Yes." The blonde turned to face her.

"_I want to see my daughter."_

Juliet's face went into a state of shock. "Your ability! It's surfaced!" She looked at Jack then back to Kate. "How long have you keep this from us?"

Kate got impatient. "That's not what I want. I want to see Emma!"

"You know? Your weren't supposed to find out until after the rest came back."

"The rest better NOT be Claire and Aaron!" Jack yelled.

Juliet didn't answer him. "Kate, how did you find out?"

Kate repeated what Alex told she to say. "Emma knows she was adopted. I remember the names of the couple that adopted my little girl. It was the Nelsons. It wasn't that hard to figure out."

Juliet hesitated before replying. "Fine. You can see her, and tell her."

"Jack's coming with me." Kate added.

Juliet looked as though she would get into trouble. "All right."

------------------------------------------------

Kate and Jack walked into Emma's room. It was designed for a 10-year-old girl, with a variety of toys around. Emma was sitting in a chair drawing when she saw them.

Excitement crossed the young girl's face. "Kate! Jack! What are you two doing here?" She walked over to join the adults and sat on the edge of her bed between them.

"We wanted to talk to you." Kate started.

"Ok. What about?" Emma asked.

"You and Zack. How come your parents weren't on the flight?" Kate continued.

"Dad lives in Australia and we spend the summers with him. He and mom got a divorce last year. But they aren't my real parents." Emma stated.

Kate and Jack exchanged looks of surprise. "What do you mean?" Jack asked.

Emma turned towards him. "I was adopted. Zack wasn't."

Kate was shocked. _"She knows Jack!"_

"_It's time." _Jack replied to Kate.

"Emma, do you know anything about your real parents?" Kate asked.

"I know my real mom is from Iowa. She was young when she had me. Mom, Erica, says she loved me and gave me as a gift to people to can't have kids."

Kate smiled at Emma's words. Erica seemed like a nice, loving woman.

"But I do want to find my mom and dad one day. I think it will be cool!" Emma smiled.

Kate looked at Jack again and he nodded. "Emma, I have to tell you something." She grabbed a hold of the young girl's hands. _She looks just like Karl and me. We even have the same eyes. Thank you God so much for letting me find her._

"I'm your mom." Kate said as tears came to her eyes.

Emma's eyes got large. "You are? You're not joking?"

"Yes, and I'm not joking. Alex helped us find out yesterday. You are my little girl. And to prove it, you were born on August 15th, 1994."

Emma's eyes started to have tears of her own. "That's my birthday! I found you!" Emma hugged Kate immediately. Both girls were crying now.

Jack just sat back watching the scene unfold. So many miracles were happening on this island. _I'm starting to believe Your real again God. Thank you for letting Kate and I find our families._

"I love you so much Emma. I didn't think I would ever see you again." Kate was overjoyed.

Emma let go so she could see Kate's face. "I love you too mom! Zack's going to be happy for me!"

Kate brushed Emma's sandy brown hair back behind her ears. She loved finally hearing her daughter call her mom.

"Wait!" Emma suddenly thought. "Does that mean Jack's my dad?" The question made Kate's face go red.

Jack had a feeling the girl would ask that. He rubbed her arm and said, "I'm sorry kiddo. I just met your mom after the crash."

"I have a picture of your dad." Kate pulled out the photo for her room. Emma leaned close to Kate to see it. "That's Karl."

Emma smiled. "We have the same hair, just mine's a lot longer. What happened to him?"

Kate hesitated. "Karl passed away before you were born. I'm sorry honey."

"Oh." A sad look came across Emma's face.

"If you want Emma, I can be your dad." Jack offered. Kate looked at him with her eyes large. "I love your mom, so that means I'll always love you too."

Emma's excitement grew. She hugged Jack hard. Very similar to her mother, which caused Jack to laugh.

"Thank you." Kate leaned over and gave Jack a quick kiss. She loved him so much right now.

"We're family." Jack replied. Emma was now sitting between her newfound parents. "Emma, when we leave here, you'll get to meet your aunt Claire, my sister. She has a little baby. His name is Aaron."

"Cool! I have a cousin! I think I like our family." The adults laughed with her.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Actually Emma, you'll see them sooner than you think." Henry said to the TV screen as he watched the newly formed family, his evil grin appearing.


	19. Destination

A/N:_ I wasn't able to update yesterday, so here's the next chapter! It's a little short, but I think it moves the story along. There will be a new chapter tomrrow!_

**Chapter 19: Destination**

Claire clung to Charlie tight. "I love you." She whispered, not wanting their hug to end.

"I love you too." Charlie said then kissed her.

Claire then picked up Aaron. She saw her son smiling up at her. "I promise you I'll be back. I'm going to bring our family home." She kissed Aaron's head then gave the infant to Charlie. "I love you both."

Claire then turned and met with Sayid, Locke, Danielle, Desmond, and Eko. The 6 of them got aboard the boat and sailed off into the ocean.

----------------------------------------------

"According to the map, the location should be around here somewhere." Sayid announced. Desmond was steering the boat while the rest scanned the island.

Claire met Danielle at the railing. "Do you mind if I ask you about Victor?"

Danielle turned towards her. "Victor is evil. He never used to be, but the incident changed him."

"Incident?" Claire looked concerned.

"Back in 1969, my husband George was involved with Dharma. The DeGroots, Victor, and George were the founders. In January of 1970, they decided to test the force. They had a young doctor there, Dr. Shephard, and some from the US Army. However, the force was wrongly discharged. Everyone was exposed. It changed everyone. That's how the sickness came."

Claire worried. "Is that why they want us?"

Danielle looked at the young girl. "I think…"

"Oh my Lord!" Eko shouted and pointed.

The 5 other passengers looked at the island.

A gigantic plume of fire and smoke rose from the island.

_How could anyone not see this? _Sayid thought.

Claire recognized it from her dream. "It's The Flame!"


	20. Just Believe

A/N: _Thanks for the reviews! I figured I should give Kate a flashback. Tomorrow starts the merging of stories:)_

**Chapter 20: Just Believe**

Kate found Jack staring at her from across their room. The look on his face showing he was deep in thought.

"Why are you staring?" She asked.

He looked at her again and smiled. "I've never seen you this happy. It's a good change."

Kate's smile grew larger as she blushed. "I haven't been this happy in a long time." She sat down next to Jack and he wrapped her up in a hug. "I have you and my daughter."

"Our daughter." He corrected her and kissed her.

Kate then laid her head on Jack's shoulder. The scene was very similar to another time.

1994

_"Kate, are you alright?" A young man asked as she walked into his house. She sat on the couch next to him._

"_Yeah." She seemed tired. "I'm ok Karl."_

_Karl smiled and gently took her hand. "What did they say?"_

_Kate looked at him and smiled. "She's yours Karl!"_

"_It's not…" He tried to ask._

"_No. She's ours." Kate said excitedly._

"_Thank God!" Karl hugged Kate close. "So the baby is a girl?"_

"_She's due in August. I hope she has your hair." Kate ruffled Karl's sandy brown hair._

"_Well, I hope she gets your eyes."_

_Kate laughed. "What's with my eyes? They're just green."_

"_A guy could get lost staring into your eyes." Karl gently kissed her._

"_This changes everything." Kate said. "I can leave."_

"_You're only 17 Katie." Kate rolled her eyes. "That's why we should get married." Karl had an idea developing._

_Kate stared at him shocked. "Your serious?"_

"_Tom and Beth can meet us at the courthouse. You don't have to stay with them anymore."_

"_But what about momma?" Kate worried._

"_We'll try to convince her to leave Wayne. Everything will work our. I promise." He held her close._

"_I hope so." Kate said._

Present

_Maybe it's time to tell him. _Kate thought to herself. She moved to face Jack. "Jack, before we move any further, I need to tell you what I did."

Jack cupped her face with his hand. "I told you I don't care."

"I know, but I need too." She looked into his eyes and saw his love for her looking back.

"It all started when I was 5. My parents divorced and I lived with my momma since daddy was in the Army. She married a horrible man. His name was Wayne Jansen. I never understood why she loved him. He drank too much and would hit her." She stopped and looked at Jack, who seemed worried. "And me." Kate pointed to her upper left arm.

Jack looked and saw old scars from cuts. He started to feel a hatred for this man.

"It got worse when I turned 14. Dad was in Iraq, so I had to stay the summer with mom. She started to work late and Wayne wouldn't go to the bar. He stayed home." Tears came to her eyes.

Jack wiped them away gently. He started to understand what happened. "He raped you."

Kate looked at him and nodded slowly. "Karl, Tom, and Beth tried to get me to leave, but I had to help momma. I never told anyone else at first but the 3 of them. Then I feel in love with Karl and became pregnant with Emma. We got married and tried to leave. Mom hated what we did and Wayne was obsessed with me. That's when Karl was murdered."

"Wayne killed Karl." Jack realized.

"After I gave Emma up, I spent the next six years trying to get him arrested. I finally told dad what Wayne did to me, but their wasn't enough evidence to prove my case. Things got complicated around my dad's birthday, 3 years ago. I was looking through pictures and found some from before I was born. My father was in Korea when my mom got pregnant. Then I saw one with 'him'."

Kate didn't have to say the world. Jack fully understood. "Wayne deserved to die Kate."

She looked at him surprised. "What?"

"No one in their right mind would do that to their child. I would have killed him myself." Jack admitted. "There is no reason you should be a fugitive. You did the right thing."

Kate was shocked, but what Jack said had made sense. If she wouldn't have run, she might have gotten off.

"Katie." He brushed her hair back. "It's the past. You have me, Emma, and maybe our child." Jack placed a hand on her stomach. "We'll have our future and a better life. Just believe it."

Kate smiled again and placed her hand on top of Jack's. "I will."

The kissed each other for a while. Each other enjoying their kisses, until everything changed.

A siren blared and the doors locked with a loud thud. Gunshots rang off in the distance. Jack held Kate close to him as they listened to the intercoms.

**INTRUDERS DECTED! LOCKEDOWN COMMINSED! **


	21. Escape Route

A/N: _This chapter is pretty long, but the stories have finally merged! Now I won't be able to post until Monday or Tuesday, so I hope the cliffhanger is good:)_

**Chapter 21: Escape Route**

Sirens were going off in The Flame. Claire, Sayid, Locke, Danielle, Eko, and Desmond had their weapons drawn. Sayid and Desmond shot some of "the Others" as they forced their way inside. The group moved further down the barely lit hallway when shots fired!

Desmond saw a glimpse of where the bullets were heading and dove towards Claire. "Duck!" She did and Desmond got hit in the shoulder in the process.

More bullets went flying as everyone dove for cover. One grazed Eko in the leg.

Claire was worried. "Desmond are you ok?" They were still very close to one another against the wall, covering from the spray.

He smiled lighting through the pain. "I'm alright sister. I'll live."

"Well, well, well. It looks like rescue mission started." Tom announced, waving his gun. Pickett was right beside him.

Sayid suddenly got up and charged. "Let us through!"

"I don't think so!" Tom spat back. He and picket raised their guns towards Sayid, ready to pull the trigger.

Claire raised her gun and rose. "Take me to my brother!"

Tom and Pickett were shocked. "You know? Well, maybe that's a good thing. We can just take you and the baby."

"You will do no such thing!" A voice said from behind. Tom and Pickett looked back. It was Alex.

"Alex? What the?" Tom started.

Finding the opportunity Claire took action and fired at Pickett's leg, making him fall down, unable to move. Danielle shot Tom in the back and he fell.

Alex looked at what just happened. Then she stared at the older woman with the rifle.

Danielle stared at the girl and saw a younger version of herself. Tears came to her eyes. "Alex?"

The girl had tears of her own. "Mom?"

Wide smiles came across the faces of the two women. Danielle rushed to her daughter and hugged her. "I've been looking for you for 16 years."

"I knew I would find you." Alex clung to her mom, thanking a God she had heard about from Emma that her mom was still alive.

The group was amazed at the reunion. So far everything was going smoothly. Locke and Sayid moved the bodies out of the way. Even though Pickett was screaming for help. "Shut up!" Locke spat back at him.

However, Claire needed to find her family. She closed her eyes and thought. _Where are you Jack?_

As if someone answered her, a vision came. She saw a room, the 4th door of the hallway to her right.

"Ok. Now we need to find the room." Sayid started.

"I can help." Alex offered. "I know which rooms everyone is kept in."

Sayid looked around the group. He noticed someone was missing. "Where's Claire?"

---------------------------------------------------

Kate clung tight to Jack. The noises echoing through the building. "Was that gunshots?"

"I think so." The two were huddled against the wall furthest from the door. "Sayid must have found us."

"I need Emma!" Kate panicked.

"We'll get her. I promise." He kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, their door began to shake violently. Someone was trying to get in. The door pushed open hard banging into the wall. A familiar blonde walked in with her eyes closed, with one hard raised and a gun in the other.

She opened her blue eyes and found the two huddled on the floor. "It's amazing what our minds can do." She smiled, putting the gun back behind her jeans.

"Claire!" Jack said surprised as he helped Kate stand. They were really glad to see her.

"Hi big brother." Claire ran towards Jack and hugged him tight. Her head barley reached his chin.

"You know?" Jack asked, holding his baby sister tight with tears in his eyes.

Claire leaned her head back a nodded. Tears were in her eyes too. "I found dad's wallet."

Jack realized she didn't know what really happened to their father. _I'll tell her after we get out of here. _He kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad I found you."

"Me too, Jack-Jack. Dad always said I would have you to talk too, but I thought he meant my bear." She giggled and let go of Jack and walked towards Kate. "I don't want you to feel left out Kate." The girls hugged.

"Hi Claire! So much has happened." Kate replied. "Who else came?"

"Sayid, Locke, Eko, Desmond, and Danielle. She just found Alex. And we had to kill a lot of them to get in here." Claire pulled out her gun again. "I know how to use this. I practiced." She faced Jack. "Desmond has a shoulder wound, and Eko was grazed in the leg."

"Ok. I can heal them on the way back to camp." Jack replied.

"That's your ability." Claire realized. "Well, I think Alex was taking them to Sawyer…"

"Wait. We have to get Emma!" Kate pleaded.

"Emma?" Claire asked confused.

Kate smiled. "My daughter."

Claire looked between Kate and Jack, skeptical.

"It's a long story." Jack stated.

"Well, let's get her." Claire agreed.

The 3 of them went into the hallway. Claire was holding out her gun, while Kate led them to Emma's room. Claire taught Kate the same mind trick she did to open the door. Kate forced it open easier.

"Mom!" Emma ran and hugged Kate. "What's going on?"

"It's ok honey. We're getting out of here." Kate smiled.

"Daddy, are we really?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. We're going home." Jack answered, while Claire looked even more stunned to hear the girl call Jack dad.

"_Claire, we'll tell you later." _Kate spoke telepathically to her.

Claire was shocked by Kate's power. She had a feeling each one of them did. _"Ok."_

"Emma." Jack continued. "This is my sister Claire."

"Hi!" Claire said to Emma and got a hug from the little girl. "Some of our friends came to get everyone out."

"Em, stay close to me, Jack, and Claire. Ok?" Kate asked her daughter.

"Ok." She held her mom's hand as the 4 of them ran down the hall.

Alex and Danielle met them in the main hallway. "Sayid and the rest have Sawyer, Zack, Cindy, and the rest of the people. Follow us." Alex waved them over.

The 6 of them ran to where Sayid and the rest were just beyond the doors outside, but crashed into what felt like a wall. Everyone was shocked since nothing was there. Jack felt a wall, but it was invisible.

"A little trick I installed. Whoever I want, can not pass through that divider."

The 6 of them turned around to see Henry giving one of his creepy smiles.

"Victor!" Danielle glared.

"Hello Danielle! It's so nice to see you again. I see you met Alexandra. But I don't go by Victor anymore. And Claire! You saved me the trip the getting you." Henry said politely. "Now if you'll follow me."

"What makes you think we'll follow you?" Jack said bitterly.

"Just like Chris. I think this will convince you. Bea?" Henry motioned.

Bea walked out carrying a little baby who was crying.

"Aaron!" Claire screamed. _How is he here? What did they do to Charlie?_

"I think that got your attention." Henry gave a wicked smile.


	22. The Lost Ones

A/N: _Thanks for all the reviews! I really hope this chapter peices together a lot of what is happening in this story:)_

**Chapter 22: The Lost Ones**

"What the hell just happened Mohammed?" Sawyer asked with rage and concern.

Sayid just stared in front towards the complex. "There's some sort of force field that won't let them out."

"Do you think there's a way to get back in?" Desmond asked nursing his shoulder, but still standing with the two men. Eko and Locke were helping the other released captives.

"I don't know." Sayid answered truthfully.

"Mr. Sawyer?" Zack pulled on his shirt. "Is Emma ok?"

Sawyer saw the fear in the little boy's eyes. Much like from when he was young. "Emma's going to be ok. And called me James will ya?"

A smile came to the boy's face. "Ok James."

Cindy walked over towards Sawyer. "Thanks for telling Zack that. You all right?"

"They have to be safe." He said staring at the building.

She hugged Sawyer, surprising him. "They will be James. Just believe it."

Hope came back to him as they waited.

--------------------------------------------

"Now that we've all had our little reunions, let's get to business." Henry told his captives.

Kate held Emma close to her, and was to Jack's left. Claire was on his right, as well as Danielle and Alex. They were all trapped, with some sort of barrier between Henry and themselves.

Claire was frightened seeing her son being held by one of them. Tears were in here eyes. "Please, let me hold my baby!"

Henry just looked at her.

"Give him back!" Jack demanded.

"Fine. You don't have to get all hostile about it. Speaking of hostile, did you know that is what the people at Hanzo call us? They say it's because I went a little crazy. Bea, give Aaron back."

"Yes sir." Bea walked over to where Claire and the rest were held. She passed Aaron back to his mom.

"Hi sweetie." Claire held her son close, grateful to have him back. Now she stared coldly at Henry. "What did you do to Charlie?"

"He's fine. We just knocked him out. He should wake up soon." Henry looked at his captives. "I think it's time you heard our story. Everything started in 1969. I was helping the DeGroots with their Dharma Initiative. We were studying an island full of electromagnetic force. No one had ever seen anything like it. We sent a team here to study this place in1970. The DeGroots and myself had to find more people to join us. We were able to get George Rousseau to join us. That's how I knew your father Alex."

Alex looked at her mother when he said that. Danielle slowly nodded.

"Next, we were required to have some of the US Army to come with us. That's how Sam was here Katherine."

Kate was stunned to hear her father was here.

"But he wasn't alone. Your mother came with him. I'm sorry to hear Diane passed away."

Kate's eyes widened. She reached for Jack's had and he squeezed it to show her comfort.

"We also had a solider named Ford, but we were mistake with James' parents. He was going to leave with Cindy and Zack to go back to your camp. They aren't needed. But that bring me to the 3 of you." Henry was now in front of Jack, Claire, and Aaron.

Jack and Claire just stared at him coldly, making Henry's evil smile come back.

"There had to be a doctor and we were recommended with Chris. He was young, but was very gifted. You two are very much like him. It's a pity I had to kill him."

"What?" The siblings both blurted out shocked. Both for different reasons.

"Jack hasn't told you yet why he was on the plane." Henry realized. "Daddy was coming to find you Claire. That's why he hired Ana-Lucia to help him."

Claire was on the verge of sobbing. Jack hated Henry's mind games and asked, "What did you do to dad?"

"I just made it look like he died of alcohol poising. He was a drunk, so it wasn't that hard. But I had to kill him before he found you two, and Katherine."

"Me?" Kate was shocked.

"Maybe I should explain something first. When we found this Island's force, we were exposed. It changed all of us. Made us powerful. Made us Others." Shock came over everyone's faces. "It changed our DNA. Gave us abilities. Although, it was too strong for some. That's how Diane got her cancer." Kate started to tear up. "We were outcasted by everyone. However, Sam and Christian were able to hide their changes. The DeGroots saw that I encountered the force field the most, gaining more power. They placed me and my followers here and decided to study us. That was until we banded together and killed them."

The 6 were now fearful of this man. "Then why do you want us?" Jack asked bravely.

"That's easy. You inherited the DNA change. You all are the Lost Ones we've been looking for." Henry smiled. "Jack can heal, Claire had visions, Kate is telepathic, Alex has mind control, and Emma's and Aaron's hasn't matured yet. You all belong with US."

Everyone was shocked. Claire was somehow able to speak up. "Does this mean that you caused the plane crash?"

"Yes. It was easy to get Desmond to forget to push the numbers. It brought the plane down easily. And that's how Danielle, George, and Alex are here too."

"Then why did you kill our father?" Jack demanded, as Claire stared straight at him. Juliet took her gun away from her earlier.

"He and Sam were going to hide you both, Aaron, Kate, and Emma from us. We need you all here. So I used a power, which somehow Walt has, and showed up 'down under'. The point is you all belong here."

Henry looked excited starting at his captives. "You all are Others."


	23. It's Over

A/N: _Thanks for all the reviews! I just started college again today, so it's a little late. I hope you all like this chapter! I hate to say it, but tomrrow is the last one! My story is almost over! Just in time for the real season 3 to start:)_

**Chapter 23: It's Over**

"We are NOT a part of your group!" Jack yelled back.

Henry just laughed. "You still don't get it. I brought you all here and WILL make you stay. The blast affected me the most. It gave me more ablates than any of you. You'll never leave this island."

"Watch us!" Jack yelled. He raised his hand to Henry and a blast of energy shot out sending the man and Bea flying into the far side of the wall. "Kate, Claire, Danielle, take the kids and go." Jack turned towards the girls. "I'll finish this."

Claire nodded and ran, holding Aaron tight. Danielle and Alex followed. Kate looked back, holding Emma. _"Please be careful Jack. I love you."_

"_I love you too." _Jack thought as the girls left.

Bea was still out cold, but Henry got up slowly. A cut now formed across his forehead. "That was not a smart thing to do." He raised his hand and shot a blast towards Jack.

Jack fell over and Henry came closer. "You can't defeat me Jack!" He kicked Jack hard, making him howl in pain.

Jack looked the evil man in the eyes. "I may not be as powerful as you, but I can kick your ass!"

The two men started throwing punches. Computers and things were breaking. However, somehow Henry was stronger. He soon had Jack lying on the floor again.

An evil smile came to the man's face. "It looks like you'll be seeing daddy soon. It's a shame you won't see your son that Kate's pregnant with." He raised his hand towards Jack's heart.

A fear so strong hit Jack. Going with his motto, he let the fear in for 5 seconds. He was going to die and never be the father, husband, brother, and uncle he wanted to be.

**BOOM!**

A look of shock crossed Henry's face as he fell down. Juliet held the gun she had taken from Claire.

Jack was speechless. This woman saved his life.

"That bastard deserved to die after what he put us threw." Juliet explained. "But he's not dead yet. You have to leave Jack! Now!"

He rose and tried to thank her but she wouldn't have it.

"You need to go to your family now. You have 3 minuets to get out. GO!" She ordered.

"What about you?" Jack asked concerned.

Juliet smiled. "It's time for me to go home."

Jack just nodded and ran. He found the exit soon and made his way outside.

Sayid saw him first, then Locke. Eko and Desmond were treating each other's wounds. Danielle held Alex close, both overjoyed. Sawyer was with Cindy and Zack. Claire smiled widely seeing Jack was ok and held Aaron close.

Kate and Emma ran towards him. "You're all right?"

Jack nodded but this wasn't over. "Everyone we need to duck and cover. Now!"

* * *

Juliet leaned close to Henry. He was bleeding a lot.

"You betrayed me Jules." He looked angry.

"I had to. I had to stop you. I'm sorry." She had a look of remorse in her eyes.

* * *

The group hurried and made their way away from the building. Jack led the way and made them all duck and hide in the jungle tree line.

**BOOM!**

A huge fireball exploded from where The Flame was. Debris went flying everywhere. Jack held Kate, Emma, Claire, and Aaron close as smoke rose into the sky.

When it finally cleared Jack asked, "Is everyone all right?"

Kate, Emma, and Claire nodded. Sayid called over a yes from where the rest where gathered.

Everyone met up after the explosions stopped.

"Is it over?" Sayid asked.

"It's over." Jack smiled. He brought Kate and Claire, who was holding Aaron close. "Let's go home."


	24. Finally a Family

A/N: _Thanks to everyone who's read this story and reviewed it! I had fun writing this and I can't wait to see what happens in the real season 3! Someday, I might write a sequel, but for now it's done. Thanks again:)_

**Chapter 24: Finally a Family**

4 weeks had passed since everyone returned home to the beach safely. A joyous celebration was held, just in time for Christmas. Jack was settling back into his leadership role and things were returning back to normal. For the first time, the castaways had nothing to fear.

Jack was packing up some things in a backpack when someone called his name.

"Jack?" Eko came over to him. "I think you'll need this." He handed Jack a cross. It was carved with his father's name on it. "I felt like I should make his marker, after you healed us. As a sign of my gratitude."

Jack took the cross, as tears came to his eyes. "Thank you Eko." A slight smile then came to his face.

Eko nodded and left. Kate soon walked over to where Jack was. "All my things are officially moved in!" She beamed.

"What about Emma?" Jack asked, looking at the little girl playing in the sand with her brother.

Kate was watching them too. "She's staying with Zack. But she's promising to visit us all the time."

"That shouldn't be to hard here." Jack teased.

Kate laughed. "And I have some news." He looked up when she said this. "I'm pregnant!"

A look of joy came to Jack's face. "Are you sure?" He said as he hugged her.

She nodded. "I think the drugs they gave us worked. I just don't hope I have a litter."

"The gave us a mild form Kate. There should only be one in here." Jack touched her stomach and she smiled.

They then kissed each other. People were watching, but Jack and Kate didn't care. They just kissed more and giggled.

"It's about time!" Hurley yelled in the distance.

When they broke their kiss, Jack asked, "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Kate nodded. "I think you and Claire need to do this yourselves."

Jack agreed and got his things together.

* * *

"Is your head all right?" Claire asked inspecting it.

"Yes love." Charlie rolled his eyes. "For the bloody 3rd time, Jack healed it. I'm ok."

She just looked at him. "I'm still getting used to having all these abilities. I need to make sure it worked."

Charlie looked around the beach spotting Alex and Danielle. Locke and Sayid were helping them build a tent.

Claire looked over too. "I'm glad they finally found each other. Kind of like Jack and me. Speaking of that, are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Yeah. It should be just you, Jack, and Aaron. These things are hard."

"Claire?" Jack asked coming towards them. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just let me get Aaron." She went and picked up her son from his cradle. "I'll be back a little later Charlie." She gave him a quick kiss and made her way off with Jack.

* * *

The siblings found a nice secluded part of the beach, just off the tree line. It was away from camp and gave them the space they needed. Since there was no body to find, Jack and Claire placed Christian's wallet, minus some pictures, in the sand. After they covered it up, Jack stuck the marker Eko made that branded the name of _Dr. Christian Shephard_.

Claire was now sitting in the sand with Aaron in her lap. Aaron was starting to sit up now. Jack joined them and sat down right next to her.

"Eko did a good job." Claire said, tears forming.

"Yeah." Jack didn't really know what to say. But all of a sudden Claire started talking.

"Hi dad. It's Claire. I've got your grandson Aaron with me. He has our eyes." She took a deep breath. "I really miss you. I had no idea you were coming for me. If only…" She felt Jack rub her back and she found the words. "But that's in the past. Even after all of the crazy things, I still love you. And somehow I found Jack. Which helps a lot. I just hope you know, wherever you are, that I've finally found my family."

Jack now was the one who took a deep breath. "Hey dad. It's Jack. I know we've had our battles, but I can still say I'm proud to be your son." Tears were coming to his eyes. "I remember mom talking about God. I didn't believe her back then, but this place has changed me. Out of all the ways for me to find Claire and Aaron. The only way I can see it, is through God. I miss you dad. And soon there's going to be another Shephard." Claire looked over at him and smiled. "Kate's pregnant. I wish you were here to see your grandkids. I just want you to know that I love you and will take care of Claire and Aaron."

After a few quiet moments, Claire squeezed Jack's hand. "You did a good job. It wasn't so hard, was it?"

"No." He smiled. Claire then left Aaron safely sitting in the sand, and hugged Jack. She was sobbing. "It's ok sis." Jack said through tears too.

Claire moved her head to face him. "I'm so glad I found you. I need my brother."

"I'll always be here, for both of you." Jack said brushing her hair out of her face. He then picked Aaron up. "I'm really looking forward to being your uncle. I'm going to teach you how to play baseball and football."

Aaron giggled being held by his uncle.

"Thank you Jack." Claire laid her head again his shoulder.

He sat Aaron back on the sand. "Anytime sis." He held her closer.

The two of them stared out at the ocean for a while. Aaron was playing in the sand.

Claire suddenly felt like someone was watching them and saw someone by the ocean. "Jack?" She pointed.

Jack looked over and saw the man too.

The figure looked at the 3 of them and smiled, before slowly disappearing.

The siblings were shocked completely.

"Was that?" Claire asked.

"Dad." Jack finished.

Aaron was still playing in the sand as the two adults smiled and stared at the ocean where his grandpa was. The baby just laughed and waved his arms up and down.


End file.
